School Days
by BlueRabbit24
Summary: It all started with a tantrum, an alarm clock and a "...I think I messed up". This wacky group of friends keep growing, one screw up at a time. What keeps them together, what is the glue? I'll tell you, but it will be our dark little secret. POV story.
1. Your Ass is Mine!

**Its almost midnight and I'm so tired! but after months of writer's block I had to just take it,a nd this is the result Lol. My computer is being a douche and I had I sincerely hope you enjoy this chapter. I thought abot a oneshot but nah...I had too much fun writing it. I dont own kindgdon hearts...sadly.**

* * *

**Roxas POV**  
_*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*_

I slap the snooze button on the alarm and grab it. Do I really feel like it today? Hell no. I put the alarm down and go to sleep.

_*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*_

I slap the snooze button and went back to sleep. Just 15 more minutes...

_*Beep* Beep* Beep*_

I calmly pick up the alarm and stare at it. Finally, I hit the snooze button and remembered why I HATE waking up on effing MONDAY.

One: I hate that crusty eyed damn-I-have-school feeling that hits you like a ton of bricks. Two: I hate alarm clocks Three: Never enough time for breakfast AND good amount of sleep. Four: I hate alarm clocks Six: I hate alarm clocks. TEN: I HAAAAATE ALARM CLOCKS!

On impulse, I threw the clock at the wall. Which instead, went through the window and fell to the ground...I think I messed up.

* * *

**Sora POV**  
_Stomp* Stomp* Stomp*_

Dear lord, I promise to never EVER eat my mom's ice cream snickers again. The smell of horror drifts to my nose and I scream for split second before I get a hold of myself. I walk into the kitchen and see a plate of what no man should endure: Mom's cooking.

While sitting at the table, I was, hoping, praying, WISHING that a distraction would come. Hell, I even gave a toy wand a couple tries under the table. Suddenly, a crash came from the upstairs window and mom went upstairs to check it out. I start to sneak out the backdoor while thanking the toy wand. Hesitation stops me, Roxas might really get sick from the food. The wind blew the smell of her food to my nose. Oh well! _Better him than me!_

I ran through the back door and gave Roxas a moment of silence after I hopped the neighbors fence. Now, I'm running towards Kairi' s backyard. I can make it!

* * *

**Riku's POV**

_*Thud* *Step* Pant*_

I woke up to some idiot trying to hop my fence while I brush my teeth. I was happily half asleep, hating Mondays while brushing my pearly whites. I open up the window.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I yell out the window.

"I-" he starts.

"YOUR ASS IS MINE!" Roxas screams from a distance.

Then Sora hops into Kairi's , my neighbor, backyard. I keep brushing my teeth, waiting for Roxas (and all his man-period glory) to come hopping over. I walk slowly over to the sink to wash my toothpaste out. Ugh! Fuck Mondays.

"RIKU!" Roxas yells.

I take my sweet time back to the window and wait. Have to give my buddy a hand. I'll need a couple of his snacks later.

"Have you seen Sora?

"If you get "it" right, I'll answer your question."

"Shoot."

" What is the quote "I am Switzerland!" from?"

"Twilight."

"He's at Kairi' s place"

Roxas hops the fence like a pro, without so much as a thank you.

"Your welcome." I mumble.

Then I drag myself to my room. My hair is too silver for this... a smirk plays on my lips. I can't hate Monday if my friends keep starting it like this.

* * *

**Kairi POV**

_*Soft music plays in the background.*_

Now, my outfit is done!

"Breakfast is ready!" My mom yells.

"Okay!"

I give one last look at myself and DAMN I look good! I run downstairs and settle at the table. A sweaty, panting Sora runs into the kitchen. Gotta say, he is working the look.

"Place...hide...please." he breathes.

"Sure. After you tell me what happened" I reply.

"I'll text it to you in the pantry." He pants.

Mom rolls her eyes and mumbles herself about youthful energy. It's ok to be old mom, wisdom rules. Sora hides in the pantry and calms his breathing. The text pops up on my phone and I forward it to Xion. I can't wait for the show.

Xion, my sister, walks in the kitchen with her headphones in. She sets her bag down and takes the seat across from me.

"Hey X!" I say.

"Yeah?" She replies while taking her headphones out.

I give her a devious smile and say two words: man period.

"Check your phone." I comment.

"K"

While laughing she laughs and pops some popcorn. We hear Riku sell Sora out as the microwave beeps.

* * *

**Axel POV**

_*Creak* Step* Step*_

I walk into Kairi' s place like I own it and say: Mom! I'm home!

"Get ready Axel, the show is starting." Zion and Kairi chorus.

"Alright!"

"Hey bro!" Zion says

"Hey X, wanna fill me in?"

"Sure! So Sora..."

After getting the full story, I settle in my spot next to the counter. Feet hit the grass outside and we hold our breath. Sora busts out the pantry and looks for another place as Roxas stalks in.

They stare off at each other; one frightened, one menacing and a bit green. Roxas lunges forward and Sora dodges causing Roxas to stumble. He covers his mouth and runs to the bathroom. The nasty toilet sounds tells me he is puking.

Since I'm a nice guy, I decide to uh "help" Sora.

"Tell that twat, he needs to back off!" I yell.

"Yea Rox, back off! What was the word?" He asks.

"Twat."

"Twat!" He yells.

Three. Two. One.

"Axel! Your supposed to help me!" He whines as Roxas emerges from the bathroom.

With a bad ass wipe of his mouth he glared at Sora. I think I wanna "help" again. I know, I'm selfless.

"Oh! Roxas! You gonna take that?! He called you a twat!" I goad.

He walks up to Sora and we all hold our breath. Then some party crasher decides to bust in the door. Well, party crashers. Pence, Hayner and Riku panting together, obviously having something important to say. Why the hell is that door so easy to open?

"8:30!" They scream in unison. Then ran like the wind.

"I'm out." I say as I grab my bag and run.

* * *

**Kairi' s mom POV**

_*Shouting in the distance* *Sigh*_

I watch the kids I love so dearly run to the school. Then shake my head. They certainly keep things interesting around here. With grace, I turn on my heel and walk inside to get ready for work.

* * *

**Normal POV**

The door slams shut and her house is locked. Kairi' s mom walks out and settles in her car. Then drives down the road. Yup, just your average morning.

* * *

**Now that I'm looking at it, there are so many POV's up there. Anyway, I sincerely hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and had a few laughs and smiles from it. Huh...It feels wierd saying the end without being interrupted. Aw well Re-**

**Kairi: This shirt is so...where am I?**

**Blue: In THE WRONG PLACE!**

**Kairi: Well you dont have to yell,...bitch**

**Blue: Whatchu call me?! Forget it, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	2. The Notes and The Scoop Part 1

**Alright guys~! Chapter Two. I don't own Kingdom Hearts and I think the people who do are definitly doing something right. I decided since I have NO idea how long this story will be I decided...lets put some secrets in it. Lets give it a little depth under the humor. About the other stories, I'm having a hard time figuring out how I'd do the next chapter. I have what i want in mind but I dunno it just aint coming together. I PROMISE I will not give up on it. Oh give Blue some love, she's been feeling blue. Italics mean thought, Italic and underline means flashback.**

* * *

**Sora POV**

We got to school on time. And since were just so fabulously on time we were given an award for the on-timeness we displayed. Okay I'll get to the point, we were late and being us, we couldn't just be late. We ran to Axel's house to so we could use his car to drive to school but noooo it had to break down. So we ran like track stars to Riku's house and that douche left a note on the freaking door.

Dear well...everyone  
I used MY car to get to school ON TIME. Have fun in detention.

Sincerely,  
Riku

Here is how I read it:

Dear Friends,  
Since I am the douche that sold out Sora's location. I decided to leave all of you knowing good and well that you would be LATE. So I drove my douche mobile like a class A asshole down the road, laughing like a stoopid jerkface.

Sincerely,  
The Douche King

I'm still stuck on how he had enough time to get to his house, and speed past us without us noticing. Anyway, it really explains why I took longer to react than everyone else. They call me slow, I call it reading between the lines. Needless to say, the many,crumpled-up notes that rest in Riku's room by his open window, weren't from us.

That stalker call, he got a few minutes later around 8:45, wasn't Kairi impersonating a chick with a really bad breathing problem. But if we DID do those horrible things, I'm sure we'd walk away laughing at the future stress he will have.

Now, its 9:00 and were back to running to school. Kairi's constant complaining was getting on everyone's nerves so we started to walk. At first we were talking, then Roxas remembered what happened this morning and all hell just broke loose for me. Let me give you the steps to Roxas rage:

First the glare, second the clenched fists_ This is when you run for your life_, then the devilish smile._ When you see this its too late._

Next thing I knew, I was tumbling down a ditch with Roxas hot on my ass. I wish I tumbled faster because he starting beating me up, ON THE WAY DOWN. By the time I- we- settled at the bottom so I could get my ass beaten properly, I wrote my will in my head.

I felt like a sausage pizza that was just beaten into the correct shape, slapped with some sausage and cooked in the oven on super hot for extra bake or whatever. Not good. So I did what any brave, handsome man would do: I begged for my limbs not to be broken.

Before I could finish begging, Axel and Hayner laughed so hard they fell into the ditch. Then, Xion tried to catch em them but fell with them. Kairi said some smart comment and slipped into the ditch. By this time, I was a good distance away, laughing with Roxas, who was still in that same spot he was gonna be at, to send me to Heaven. If that makes sense.

So Roxas realizing, way to late that they were gonna crash into him, was made into a people sandwich. I laughed and started climbing the hill while they untangled themselves. Everyone looked like they got hit by a truck and blew by some hurricane after but were laughing and happy until we heard some chilling words.

"I'll give you three seconds." Roxas warned.

We all ran all the whole way to school, successfully staying out of Roxas' clutches. Not for a moment did we think the school might have something to say about our appearance and I only made things worse when they asked what happened.

"What happened to you kids?" the principle asked.

"Got thrown in a ditch." I said honestly.

Apparently that day refused to go our way _See what I did there *eyebrow wiggle*_ because there was some maniac named Marluxia who threw kids in ditches and kidnapped them.

So we were interrogated until 10:15 before they realized we were telling the truth and not trying to cover up our "trauma". Luckily, we all had this class together and faced the shame of being late AND looking like trash as one.

Like all kids do, they STARE at whoever is late like they never saw them before, I do it too. But just because we look like survived heroes from some war who are late doesn't give ANYONE the right to GAWK like a fucking alien walked into the goddamn-. Sorry I'm ranting, y'all want scoop right?

Before the teacher could ask, we shook our heads.

"What happ-" some nosy girl asked.

"DON'T ASK!" We yelled in unison.

I proudly say she didn't ask us anything after that, ever again...SO! On a lighter note, we didn't have to go to detention after she saw us. I think I saw pity in her eyes as we sat down. She even slipped us a packet with smiling kids on the cover saying 'It's gonna be all right.'

I don't know what she thinks we went through, but at least it took us out of detention. Which leads us to now. Currently its five minutes until third period is over, and Roxas started his process when he read a note taped in his desk. Glare, clench, evil smil-

"Roxas!" Hayner yells.

"Uh...yea" he says

"What's with the note?" he asks.

He looks at us and knows we got our own ways of getting him to talk. He hands it over with a sigh.

Dear Roxas,  
Meet me in the ally at 5pm so I can show you what tough really is. Come alone.  
- You know who I am.

* * *

**Axel POV**

I saw Sora getting mad and knew shit was getting real. Hell, we all are. Roxas never does anything without a reason and I bet he is still planning to go alone. I respect that. That doesn't mean we wont just stalk him there and wait.

*Ding* Ding* Ding* Ding*

Okay, so just because I'm his friend doesn't mean I'll exaggerate for him. Usually, Sora looks like a pretty cool dude who avoids fights. Roxas is usually the one who looks like he'll throw a punch then ask questions later.

But right now, he looks like the DEATH of you. Got it memorized? Honestly, I'm scared he'll hurt me for "helping" him this morning. A laugh escapes my lips and Sora turns around.

Here is my reaction in full detail: My laughter STOPS. Automatically. My heart is pounding a million miles a minute and I would have pissed myself if it wasn't for the fact I was one of the few who could actually fight Sora for a full five minutes. And that's on my VERY BEST day.

I know he didn't mean to look like that when he turned around but still. His face softens from death to scowl and his eyes say 'it isn't your fault I'm mad.'

"What's funny Axel?"

"This morning, when you called Rox a twat." I chuckle.

At this point I'm only running on pride. There is no way I'll back down to shortie. Roxas glares at Sora and his blue eyes turned normal again. We all breathe a sigh of relief. Then Sora's eyes turn cold. He is about to ruin it.

"Anybody touches you and I will personally TORTURE and KILL them. Then DANCE on their GRAVES." He says with a warm smile.

He ruined it. Why do I endanger my life with this psycho?

"Axel, you got my back?" he says.

Oh yea! Because he trusts me completely, no questions asked.

"Hell, yea!"

* * *

**Kairi POV**

*Ding* Ding* Ding* Ding*

Sora...can be scary sometimes. We got into class as the bell rang, much to my partial relief. Still, we get looks for our strange appearance. In fact, the teacher sends us all to the bathroom so we could clean up. I'm thankful really. When we got into the classroom we went from Hobos to Rock Stars. Oh and by we, I mean Sora, Xion, Axel and I, the others went their separate ways.

No dirt, messed up clothes and slightly messed up hair. What would you think? I sat down thinking about the note Roxas got. Obviously he knew who the person was and didn't think he was much of a threat. But still...I would hate to think someone is bullying my favorite blonde.

"Kairi read the next paragraph!"

"Ummmm..."

*The second paragraph on147.* Sora whispers.

"As Hernan Cortez continued his expedition he brought diseases.." I drone.

The teacher looks unsatisfied with me "knowing the place" and continues to patrol the classroom. Xion fell asleep, nothing good happens when she is asleep. God no. I tap Sora and point to Xion. He looks scared and shakes his head. Dude can't you take one for the team?!

"Then get Axel!" I hiss softly.

"He's asleep too. Why does it matter?" he asks.

"Because when Xion sleeps she-" I start.

"Sora, Kairi do you have something to share with the class?"

"No Mrs. Maleficent..." We chorus.

"Bitch, I'm NUMBE-!"

Out of sheer panic, I threw my textbook at her head. Face palm. Maybe, not my brightest idea.

"What the- Kairi!" she screams.

She rushes to me and fists my shirt. Her eyes a familiar, unusual sky blue. I close my eyes and turn my head to the side. My head pounding with anxiety. She lets go of my shirt and I let out a breath.

"Sorry." she mumbles.

Then she bows to the teacher and sits back down in her desk. When she sits back down, her eyes are back to their usual icy blue. The tension in the class was SUFFOCATING. Sora gives me questioning look that I ignore. I can't even look into his eyes, too many bad memories.

* * *

**Pence POV**

"Dude, I'm telling you! Everyone here has secrets. Sora could be like a hero or something!" I say.

"Your crazy." everyone choruses.

"Except for me of course. Supporting character at your service." I sigh.

"Reeeaaally Pence? Your sure you don't have some secret your hiding?." Kairi coos with a evil smile.

"Well.." I start.

Sora runs to our table, breathing hard with his hands on his knees.

"This is an outrage! Not one A! And my B's are 89's Mom's gonna kill me." He complains.

"That's because your a slacker." Kairi says.

"Hayner-" Sora says.

"Don't ask." he sighs.

"Riku?"

"Five A's Two B's." he states.

"WHAT!" Everyone (but Olette, Kairi and I) screams

"Pence, what do you have?" Olette asks.

"All 100's." I say proudly.

The whole table stares at me like I sprouted wings. A sweat drop forms on my face.

"What?" I finally ask

Hayner stutters, Olette looks normal, Riku looks like he just found a new rival. The rest are still gaping like fish.

Hayner goes through my bag and pulls out my progress report. His hands shake and his eyes twitches.

"It's true...all true." he whispers.

"You could have been tutoring me!" Sora screams at me.

"So your secret is your a genius." Kairi points out.

"Ya'll never asked. Why are you overreacting?" I say.

Sora knocks his fist against his chin, then crosses his legs and throws his arms behind his head with a smile.

"Sorry." he says finally.

"You have AP classes for seniors and are passing them effortlessly. I think this is a under reaction."says a quiet voice

"Hey Namine!" Roxas and I say.

The rest of the group stares while we run up and hug her.

"So..wanna introduce her?" Sora suggests.

"Oh! Sorry, everyone this is Namine. Namine, the pyro lookin dude is Axel, That's my brother Sora, Redhead number two is Kairi, Blonde number two is Hayner, Mr. Silver is Riku, She is Olette, and The raven chick is Xion and I think that's everyone." Roxas says.

"Hello everyone" she says shyly.

"Sup Namine" Axel says.

"Hey." Riku says.

"So Rox, Pence you like her?" Sora asks.

"As a friend." We chorus with blank stares.

"So Nam, did you figure it out?" I ask.

"Yea." she says with a bright smile.

"Namine and I have to go to the library. See ya." I say.

"Bye!" Everyone yells.

_Jeez, they're loud._ At least they keep me lively.

* * *

**Roxas POV**

"So Roxas." Kairi blurts out.

"Yea." _I'm playing a game... can't it wait?_

"What porn do you watch?"

I drop my phone and stare at her.

"I don't think I heard you right. But just in case...W-Why?"

"Just wanna know since I'm bored."

"Uhhh..."

"He watches-" Sora begins.

"Shutup Sora!" I scream.

"I am smarter than that!" Olette yells

"What?" Everyone asks.

"Okay so I have a kik and lots of guys talk to me on there but like...this guy sent me a picture message and usually its..."that type" type of pic yknow? So I-"

"What type of conversations do you have Olette?" Hayner teases.

"Lemme see the phone." Kairi asks.

"Yea! lets see the phone." Sora joins in.

I watch as everyone tries to grab the phone from Olette. Suddenly the phone flies up and I grab for it. That douche Riku got it before me. We all held our breathe as Riku checks the messages. Finally, he has his verdict. We all lean in to him.

With a smile as innocent as a baby. "Your nasty." he says.

"OHHHH! Man, I knew it. I knew you were too innocent!" Hayner laughs.

"How could you Olette?" Kairi says while putting her backhand on her forehead.

"He's lying! I didn't do anything nasty!" She screams desperately.

"Then lets see the phone." Axel challenges with a smirk.

"NOOO there is alot of pics the guys sent me and-" she babbles.

"What did you do for those pics?" Sora taunts.

"Nothing! They just sent it!" Olette yells.

"Don't worry I know what your talking about." I say.

"See! Told you!" She says.

"Still, I thought you were above that." I say while shaking my head.

"Your supposed to be on my side!" she whines.

I wink at her and stick out my tongue.

"Roxas!" she whines.

They start making fun of her again, I just tune them out and stare out into the cafeteria. Wondering about all the stories untold, gossip that flies and the contained desires, which rest in every high school student.

* _"Sora calm down!" My bloody beaten mouth cries._

_He stops for a split second and looks at me, his normally carefree eyes are dark and unforgiving. (Sora, who are you?)_

_"He put his hands on you! He has hurt you and your defending him!" He screams._

_The broken body behind him looks at me in pain, the golden eyes of a near-murderer begging for my help silently. My body aches to tell him, its gonna be okay._

_"He had enough, he's down. Calm down Sora." I plead._

_Sora's frame shakes in anger and the sky sheds tears on him. Don't do it._

_"This bastard doesn't deserve to live." he whispers._

_Despair overtakes me as I desperately attempt to crawl towards them. Sora turns to the broken body and the body throws up its hands. A final stand, a cry for mercy._ *

"Roxas?" Sora asks, his hand on my shoulder.

"Yea?! Something wrong?" I say while instinctively backing up.

"The bell rang, its time to go to class." Olette explains.

They all wait patiently as I pack up my bag. Once I'm done, we all head to class. Me, with my heart heavy.

* * *

**I sincerely hope youve enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing the chapter (which is ALOT) I never see Sora as the tough guy so I decided to do it and Axel isn't scared. He's smart.**

**Sora: Finally, I'm not a nerd who gets pushed around.**

**Blue: And this is better?!**

**Sora: I OBVIOUSLY had a reason for it. (Did I spell that right?)**

**Blue: Yes, yes you did and I'm not sure if you spelled that right..**

**Kairi: REVIEW REIVIEW REVIEW! Oh and give me some love too *Blows kiss* )**

**Blue: Quit flirting.**


End file.
